icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs
This is a listing of the 2019 Saskatchewan Hockey Association Senior Playoffs. Senior AAA The Rosetown Redwings are the only team playing at this level this year. Senior A (Henderson Cup) All Senior A series are best-of-three First Round *Watrous Winterhawks defeated Kindersley Sr. Klippers 2 games to none *Foam Lake Flyers received a bye to the quarterfinals *Naicam Vikings defeated Lanigan Pirates 2 games to none *Meadow Lake Broncos defeated Warman Wildcats 2 games to 1 *Milestone Flyers defeated Yellow Grass Wheatkings 2 games to none *Grenfell Spitfires defeated Lumsden Monarchs 2 games to 1 *Balgonie Bisons defeated Cupar Canucks 2 games to none *Bethune Bulldogs defeated Balcarres Broncs 2 games to none Quarterfinals *Watrous Winterhawks defeated Foam Lake Flyers 2 games to none *Naicam Vikings defeated Meadow Lake Broncos 2 games to none *Milestone Flyers defeated Grenfell Spitfires 2 games to 1 *Balgonie Bisons defeated Bethune Bulldogs 2 games to none Semifinals *Watrous Winterhawks defeated Naicam Vikings 2 games to 1 *Milestone Flyers defeated Balgonie Bisons 2 games to 1 Final *Watrous Winterhawks defeated Milestone Flyers 2 games to none Senior B (Yorkton Terrier Trophy) First Round *Leroy Braves defeated Elrose Aces 23 goals to 11 *Wilkie Outlaws defeated Rosthern Wheat Kings 16 goals to 8 *Outlook Ice Hawks defeated Kinistino Sr. Tigers 8 goals to 6 *Eston Ramblers defeated Biggar Nationals 9 goals to 7 *Carnduff Red Devils defeated Southey Marlins 9 goals to 6 *Rocanville Tigers received a bye to the quarterfinals *Wynyard Monarchs defeated Central Butte Flyers 9 goals to 8 *Esterhazy Flyers defeated Kelvington Wheat Kings 8 goals to 4 Quarterfinals *Wilkie Outlaws defeated Leroy Braves 7 goals to 4 *Outlook Ice Hawks defeated Eston Ramblers 10 goals to 5 *Carnduff Red Devils defeated Rocanville Tigers 11 goals to 5 *Wynyard Monarchs defeated Esterhazy Flyers 12 goals to 8 Semifinals *Wilkie Outlaws defeated Outlook Ice Hawks 2 games to none *Carnduff Red Devils defeated Wynyard Monarchs 2 games to none Final *Wilkie Outlaws defeated Carnduff Red Devils 2 games to none Senior C (Jack Abbott Memorial Trophy) First Round *Drake Canucks defeated Porcupine Plain Blues 10 goals to 5 *Lucky Lake Lakers received a bye to the quarterfinals *St. Walburg Eagles defeated Macklin Mohawks 8 goals to 4 *Hafford Hawks defeated Delisle Bruins 11 goals to 9 *Gull Lake Greyhounds defeated Loreburn 19ers 15 goals to 2 *Davidson Cyclones defeated Hodgeville Huskies 14 goals to 7 *Redvers Rockets defeated Ochapowace Thunder 6 goals to 4 *Theodore Buffalos defeated Odessa/Vibank Bruins 14 goals to 2 Quarterfinals *Drake Canucks defeated Lucky Lake Lakers 14 goals to 7 *Hafford Hawks defeated St. Walburg Eagles 11 goals to 4 *Gull Lake Greyhounds defeated Davidson Cyclones 12 goals to 11 *Theodore Buffalos defeated Redvers Rockets 11 goals to 8 Semifinals *Hafford Hawks defeated Drake Canucks 2 games to 1 *Gull Lake Greyhounds defeated Theodore Buffalos 2 games to 1 Final *Hafford Hawks defeated Gull Lake Greyhounds 2 games to none Senior D (J. W. Hamilton Trophy) Quarterfinals *Kenaston Blizzards defeated Debden Jets 12 goals to 11 *Edam Three Stars defeated Beechy Bombers 13 goals to 8 *Craik Warriors defeated Wawota Flyers 16 goals to 8 *Kyle Elks earn a bye to the semifinals Semifinals *Edam Three Stars defeated Kenaston Blizzards 2 games to none *Kyle Elks defeated Craik Warriors 2 games to none Final *Kyle Elks defeated Edam Three Stars 2 games to none Category:2019 in hockey Category:Saskatachewan Senior Playoffs